


Probing the Alien

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Aliens, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, M/M, Male Lactation, Middle Aged Men, Mpreg, Pheromones, Slice of Life, birth scene, m/m - Freeform, older men, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on furaffinitySerax of Corvas is used to the normal process of going to Earth and impregnating a human in his mating season. He doesn't expect the human to turn it back around on him.





	1. Chapter 1

Serax had, like many members of his kind, gotten into the habit of visiting Earth whenever he felt his instinctive desire to reproduce rise up in him on a regular cycle. The technology of Earth hadn’t advanced to nearly the point of interplanetary travel, but the alien race of the Corvas had long been using the planet for their reproductive purposes and for their own entertainment. Now was no exception; though the Corvasians were a race of aliens who loved to leave humans with the gift of children who would either grow to be human, or grow to be Corvasian and be taken back to the home planet after being born. The Corvasians would normally wait the course of the day, just out of sight, and once their infants were brought into the world they would casually relieve their breeder humans of the alarming new bundle of joy they had helped bring into the world.  
  
This was no difference; Serax felt the drive and warmth and drive to mate rising in him, and he set out that morning to Earth, a short trip thanks to the technology of his home planet. Ideally, he tended to find attractive humans that were similar to his own race—Corvasians were portly, with hefty, sturdy frames, and it wasn’t uncommon for the alien’s kind to find themselves attracted to humans who looked Corvasian themselves. The alien race was usually about a foot taller than most humans, with the tallest being seven feet or so, around the range Serax was. He had a full, secure frame: something that many humans had found to be powerful so far, when he’d left a few of them full of his seed and carrying his children during his mating cycles before. The only largely noticeable difference about Corvasians seemed to be the fact that they normally wore their hair on the longer side, and that there was a warm, pleasantly orange and purple flushes to most of their skin tones, making their species come in an almost array of sunset-colors. Their warmth and flush tended to flatter most partners, and it was another reason why they chose Earth; the earthlings found their appearances lovely and entrancing. This time was no exception; he’d arrived on Earth that morning, near a small town that seemed to mostly consist of farmers, mill workers, and a few shops.  
  
His ship had touched down not far from one of these farms, and for a few hours, he watched from a distance as a male stallion circled a tractor around his fields. There was something enrapturing about the human; he had their build, but there was something husky and strong in the way the human’s arms moved with the force that it took to turn the old wheel of the tractor. He was mesmerized by the strength that the farmer displayed in controlling the great machine, far more rustic and rusted than any of the Corvasian ships, which were all smooth and fine tuned. The display of power was enough to had the alien almost shivering, and by the time the farmer noticed him standing there, Serax was flush with a low thrum of arousal that had a flirtatious smile planted across his features, and his body posed suggestively against his fence line.  
  
The human pulled up closer, moving to swing himself down from the tractor with a little glow written across his features. It wasn’t often that his farm got visitors, so seeing someone leaning up against his fence, much less someone with a lovely purple hue across round, flush cheeks—it was something straight out of a storybook, or a sci fi novel. Strangely enough though, the farmer found himself unable to question or realize just why he didn’t find the sight of this alarming; unfortunately for him, he’d been caught in one of the Corvasian’s many intricate mating effects. Where they lacked in a human appearance, they tended to let off a pleasant, sweet aroma that acted as an aphrodisiac to anyone who got close enough to catch the scent.  
  
In the distance between the farmer and himself, Serax could feel that he’d caught his interest almost immediately, watching as the farmer’s gaze dropped slowly down from his face to his shoulders and the roundness of his belly, to the firm curve of hip cocked to one side against the fence.  
  
“Y’ain’t from around here, are you?” The farmer asked slowly, as if the answer wasn’t entirely obvious from the alient’s outward appearances, but that subtle aphrodisiac scent made things a little easier to accept with him being an alien, too.  
  
“Can’t say I am,” Serax answered with a little grin. He could see the star-struck, affectionate look in the farmer’s eyes. All according to plan. He shifted to let his fingers wander up to the top buttons of his own shirt, undoing one in a scene straight out of a terrible 80s adult movie that he’d seen once. The move was severely outdated, but from the way his intended human’s eyes trailed the cleft of skin down his neck and down the v the undone buttons. His breath hitched. “But I just got back from a long flight in, and I’m feeling awfully lightheaded. Would you have a place where I could cool off a little? I’m not used to this warm weather at all.”  
  
“I reckon I do,” the farmer answered with a little grin as he moved with a little gesture towards the farm house not too far away in the distance. Serax felt a little shiver of delight run up his spine—this was exactly what he had in mind, and by the time they were at the front door to the home, the farmer had been following behind with that sweet scent wrapping around him almost tangibly. By the time they made it into the doorway, Serax was already turning to pin the farmer against the inside of the door that he had just closed. His palm slid up the inside of the farmer’s thigh, reaching low and then moving to cup what he could feel was the already half-hard cock under the fabric of his pants.  
  
The farmer’s breath hitched in his throat for the moment, his eyes widening as he watched the sneaky Corvasian shift forward to press little kisses to the human’s jaw.  
  
“What’s your name?” Serax hummed, a grin spreading across his lips as he felt the farmer’s breath hitch as his lips passed over his throat.  
  
“Jacob,” the farmer answered, but it was becoming quite clear that the more the alien moved against him, the harder he was. Serax shifted his fingers down to start undoing his pants, pushing Jacob’s belt open and to the side before he had the fabric of his trousers down around the farmer’s knees and had his hand wrapped around him before the man could even made a noise. A little, husky rumble of a groan slipped free from the human, but just like that, it was almost as if a dam keeping him back had broken, and he shifted forward.  
  
In a few, powerful motions, the taller alien found himself pinned to the wall, with Jacob grasping his wrists to pin them at his sides. Though Serax had left his pants down around his knees, Jacob wasted no time in shifting forward to grind against Serax’s hips, sending a brilliant flush of purple across the alien’s cheeks and drawing a moan from his lips. Never had a human been so brave and daring as to actually turn the tables on him, but the farmer was stronger than he anticipated, and he found his pulse racing in excitement in response to the new stimuli. One wrist was released, and the farmer used this new liberty of a free hand to grip the clothing that Serax had dawned for his occasion, sliding it down over his round belly and then down his front, pushing down Serax’s loose pants with a firm dip of his thumb past the fabric.  
  
Jacob didn’t seem to recognize or acknowledge just how Serax’s cock was different from his own. Though it was long, a hefty ten inches, it was fundamentally quite different from a human dick; it was tapered, starting with a thick base, before sloping upwards into a tapered tip, lightly ridged and with a flared head. The most captivating part about it was the fact it seemed to be the same soft purple that kept flushing over Serax’s cheeks, Jacob shifted to give him a few sturdy strokes, finding that the cock was also covered in a thin, pleasant liquid that was designed specifically for species that had trouble lubricating for their encounters. Serax was absolutely sure that the human was just playing around a bit, and would quickly assume his place again in letting Serax breed him properly—but much to the Corvasian’s surprise, after Jacob had slicked his fingers with the thing, slick fluid, he used the hand still gripping one of Serax’s wrists to abruptly shift and turn him to face away, making the alien give a little noise of surprise; that wasn’t something that he anticipated at all.  
  
Then again, he didn’t expect it either when suddenly Jacob’s fingers tucked against one of the thick cheeks of Serax’s ass, sliding straight to the cleft of his cheeks and prodding around exploratorily at the alien’s entrance. While Serax’s race was fortunately very self lubricating, Jacob’s hand wasn’t necessarily only going there to spread the lube that he’d picked up off of his fingers alone. Instead, he was very quick at prodding one finger against it, and pushing it in. Serax shivered at the sudden intrusion, lips parting to let out a sweet moan just as Jacob slid another finger against him, pushing in a second. It was entirely new feeling to have a human manhandling him instead of the other way around, but from the way Jacob’s fingers parted in him, stretching in slow, deliberate strokes of the digits buried in him. It wasn’t long until Jacob had nearly made a map of every little spot in the Corvasian that had him squirming in a desperate need to feel more than just the human’s touch in him—it was only now that Jacob shifted, pulling back his hand and moving closer behind him.  
  
He did not have a single protest when Jacob’s fingers were replaced with the slowly exploring press and circle the tight muscle that his fingers had just been probing. Serax couldn’t tell if the slickness at the tip was his own fluids or Jacob’s precum—though it didn’t matter for long, since without much further warning than a few, tentative prods, Jacob was suddenly pressing forward. Serax spread his legs a little further, his eyes widening in surprise at the sudden feeling. If he had thought the feeling of two fingers teasing at his sweet spots was impressive, the cock spreading him now seemed to hit all of them at once with its thickness. The alien let out a little curse from his own planet, not understandable in English terms, but Jacob seemed to catch the hint and leaned up to chuckle in the taller male’s ear.  
  
“You look so good spread on my cock,” he human noted cheekily, making Serax flush a little more. It seemed Jacob knew entirely too well that Serax hadn’t intended to be the one on the receiving end at this point, but Serax could only give a shivering little groan in reply as he felt Jacob’s hips press forward, flush with his ass and fully planted inside of him. The alien could feel every little twitch and throb of the human buried in him, and he was embarrassingly aroused because of it. He was practically dripping with precum of his own, and the scent of the alien was thick in the air, making Jacob bury his face deeply into the curve between shoulder and neck.  
  
When he began to move, it was at a hasty, quick pace, jerking his hips quickly to slam into the alien in front of him. Careful and mindful of his guest’s pleasure as well, though, the farmer was quick to wrap a hand around his stocky build, wrapping his fingers around the strange alien cock and giving it a firm stroke in time with his thrusts. Serax pressed his forehead to the cool surface of the wall paper in front of him, the same old floral pattern that one expected to see in a farm house older than any of its inhabitants, and parted his lips to give a hasty little cry of delight as the pace moved his entire frame. It was difficult to brace himself against a wall, but by spreading his legs to give himself the leverage, he only helped Jacob angle his hips deeper. From there, the pace roughened until Serax could barely hold himself up against the wall, and each time Jacob buried his hips against him he could feel and hear the slap of skin against skin. This friction was Serax’s undoing, and it wasn’t long until the alien shivered and left a bright trail of fluids against the same floral wallpaper, cumming hard in Jacob’s grasp.  
  
Confident and proud of himself for making the alien finish first, Jacob wasn’t far behind, and when he hit his climax, it was with a rough, deep thrust of hips. He settled as deeply as he could go, letting rope after rope of thick spunk flood the alien. Though Serax hadn’t gotten to breed a human on this particular mission, he couldn’t find himself upset or put out by how the events of the day had gone. If nothing else, he found himself breathless and warm and completely _satisfied_ as the farmer slowly pulled back, pulling his cock free from the alien’s tight warmth, both of them lingering in silence to catch their breath.  
  
“Wow.” The word slipped from Serax’s lips before he realized it, and the farmer gave another soft laugh behind him—coupled with a teasing little squeeze of his ass. Serax shivered, feeling the warm trail of cum left behind in him, and how it had left his cheeks slick afterwards. He didn’t stay for long after that, thought. Corvasians rarely did, considering after mating, it wasn’t long until the sweet scent of their pheromones started to wear off, and usually humans were a little alarmed at what they’d done—and most humans were carrying the rapidly growing Corvasian infants in them by then, too. While he hadn’t bred Jacob, he didn’t want to upset him by still being there when the pheromones wore off.  
  
Unfortunately, it wasn’t until he was well on the way back to his home planet did Serax realize that something wasn’t quite right. Though he had bred humans plenty of times, he had never anticipated or had the scene turned around on himself in quite the same way that Jacob had done to him—and he didn’t quite realized that even if he hadn’t been doing the breeding, it didn’t mean that he couldn’t be bred himself.  
  
While on the ship, the first signs of nausea began to set in. In both instances where Corvasians bred humans and where humans returned that favor, pregnancy was raid and set on through the course in just under a day. Little did the Corvasian know, his body had adapted immediately to welcome the human seed in him in the process of breeding this time, and he was well on his way to hosting a little litter of his own.  
  
The minute he landed back on Corvas and made it back into his home, he was rushing to the Corvasian equivalent of a home bathroom, kneeling over the sink and holding his stomach as wave after wave of nausea overtook him, emptying any semblance of food he had eaten before he’d left on his journey that morning. It was an alarming feeling and he couldn’t help but be worried that he might have caught some terrible human illness in his short time with Jacob back on earth. He could feel movement though, as he rested slumped over the sink counter, and it was to his somewhat alarm that he realized that his body wasn’t only ill—it was starting to adapt. By the end of the first hour of being sick, he was starting to feel a little better, if not a bit bloated. After realizing there was an uncomfortable tightness to his shirt, he pulled it off, only to see that his already round belly was…growing. Slowly. At the moment it looked as it might after having a full meal, but with how sick he’d been since he’d gotten home and losing any amount of breakfast he’d had before leaving his home planet, that wasn’t possible at all. His skin, normally soft and flush, was pulling slowly taut as if something were stretching him slowly from the inside.  
  
Whereas the softness of his belly was going, it seemed to slowly be relocating. His gentle swells of where his stocky frame already meant his pectorals lacked any firmness, there was a slow padding as his chest began to swell to a moderate size. At first, he thought it was simply a side effect of his stomach growing, thinking that his chest would grow in proportion as well—it was to his surprise, though, that he found the nipples of his new soft man boobs to be sensitive as well; with a little squeeze, he brought a sound of surprise from himself, and a few willing drops of milk that he knew that *humans* were capable of producing, but he’d never imagined that he’d be able to make the same substance as a Corvasian.  
  
Over the course of the next few hours, he made himself comfortably by stretching out pillows on his sitting area, a large, flat-type couch that was the same size as what most humans would consider a bed. Here, he reclined and took his sweet time in watching over his stomach in a mixture of awe and surprise, realizing that while he was the one who was so used to impregnating humans, he had been the one that was carrying this time—perhaps a bit of karma, considering how many sweet humans he had wiled and won over with his mating displays.  
  
The course of the day felt slow, particularly each time he shifted to run his hand over his swollen tummy. He knew that humans tended to breast feed their children, so he could only assume that that was why his nipples had become so sensitive. He brushed his fingers over them, flush and purple like other certain parts of him, shivering as he bit his lower lip in the response. His stomach had swollen up to about three times its normal size now, and at one point while he was running his hand over it, he felt the little _pop_ of his belly button shifting to become an outie instead of an innie. His stomach was so full with the children that the human had left inside of him that there was no denying he was pregnant now, and he took a slow, strange delight in letting his fingers roam over his tummy, rubbing it and feeling the little movements and kicks that came from within. He couldn’t tell just how many children were growing inside of him, but he was certain from the movement that it had to be more than one.  
  
Serax found the thought, and the experience of his body slowly morphing to adjust and adapt to carrying these children, oddly thrilling. The sensitivity of his chest, the way his body responded to certain touches, all of it made him fully aware of just how unique the experience was—he was almost too enraptured with the thought that he nearly missed the tele-screen call of one of his best friends, Gyurtek, on the small communicator device on his table. It took a bit of effort to roll onto his side and take the little screen, lifting it to where it would only show his facial features.  
  
Gyurtek was a Corvasian whose features were mostly a soft orange, but his eyes were a bright green, and they shone on the telescreen with a certain confidence and amusement.  
  
“You didn’t call to let me know when you made it back in,” he scolded playfully. “I was starting to think that the humans might have kept you. How did it go? Feeling bett-…Serax, you’re kind of flushed.” Gyurtek had interrupted himself, frowning as he noted the way that his friend seemed to breathe a little more heavily, and Serax squirmed a bit where he sat.  
  
“Ah, I’m fine, but I’m feeling a little under the weather. Could you come over?”  
  
The sight of his friend on the screen had him unexpectedly excited. While Corvasians could certainly find others of their kind attractive, he’d never quite paid attention to the soft lines of Gyurtek’s features, and he bit his tongue as his friend promised to be over immediately. The tele-call ended, and it wasn’t long at all before his friend was letting himself into his living area, authorized on the touch-door from one of Serax’s voice commands.  
  
Seeing his friend so swollen and clearly with child, the orange Corvasian could only stare in surprise, his eyes roaming over every inch of his full belly and swollen breasts.  
  
“…The human… sort of took advantage of the situation,” Serax muttered sheepishly, clearly a little embarrassed, but also a bit aroused by feeling Gyurtek’s eyes roam his body. “It seems it works both ways, but… with the way my body is changing, I’m feeling like I’m in the mating mindset all over again.” It was an embarrassing admission, but it was the equivalent of telling Gyurtek that he was desperate enough in that moment to do anything. Quite literally anything. There were no pheromones or sweet scents involved, but from the heated look that Serax sent his friend, Gyurtek was moving forward in a heartbeat, pushing the table out of the way and kneeling beside the couch where Serax sat on the edge.  
  
“You’re quite attractive like this,” Gyurtek teased, moving his hand in a slow angle across his stomach, feeling the subtle movement within. There was little doubt that Serax was due quite soon, even if neither of them had much precedent for knowing how Corvasian pregnancies went. Neither had, after all, ever allowed a human to breed them instead of the other way around. Seeing one of his own kind so swollen with child, and his friend no less, had Gyurtek’s blood rushing and he was moving already to slide between Serax’s legs, his hands roaming up around the round orb of his belly. There was a fascination there, but also a warmth in his eyes as he reached up to squeeze one of his swollen breasts, gaze widening with delight at the little warmth of milk that ran over his fingers and the moan that slipped from Serax’s lips. He brought the warm, sweet substance up to his lips to lick from his fingers, before he took note of the barely-clothed erection that strained against Serax’s pants, just under the sell of his belly.  
  
“You look amazing,” He praised softly, leaning over to kiss the swollen belly.  
  
“Please. Everything’s so tense.” It was nearly a beg, and Serax shifted to angle his hips up, rubbing them desperately where Gyurtek had moved between his thighs. It was a shameless grinding, wherever he could manage to sneak in friction against the other to try and alleviate his own discomfort and neediness—and his friend seemed to recognize in that in him immediately, reaching down to completely pull the other’s pants down just enough to where he could slides his legs over his own thighs, pushing his own down as well. There was a moment where he simple grasped their cocks together, that lovely purple against his own orange hue. He was a little thicker than Serax, but just as long, and Serax wondered in passing how that thick cock would feel inside of him.  
  
“Mate me-“ He mumbled, more of a plead than anything else, and his best friend didn’t need to be told twice. Gyurtek was moving forward in a heartbeat, pulling back away from where he’d been frotting against him to push the naturally slick member against Serax’s entrance once more. Since it had been several hours since he’d slept with Jacob, and his body had been adjusting ever since for the new babies, it was nearly hard to tell he’d had sex earlier at all. Gyurtek moaned gently as he leaned forward against his friend’s swollen belly, pushing his hips forward as he slowly, inch by inch, buried himself in as deeply as he could do. The heat of Serax’s body, coupled with the way he keened and shifted against him had Gyurtek quickly moving, rocking backwards and forwards as far as he could possibly go.  
  
Serax grasped at him the best he could, his fingers digging against his friend’s arms as Gyurtek drove into him again and again, throwing the full weight of his hips into their union in a way that bounced Serax back against his resting place. It was exactly what the alien needed though, that bit of roughness making him gasp and see stars. Because of the desperation running through him, he wasn’t destined to last long, and with a few, good thrusts and Gyurtek’s fingers wrapping around his member to stroke in unison with his movements, Serax came almost quickly, back arching as much as his full belly would allow as he painted the underside of his stomach and his friend’s hand in the soft purple seed he’d left on the human’s wall as well.  
  
Gyurtek gave a little rumble of a gasp, burying himself deep as he finished too, and Serax could swear he felt every little burst of heat in him before he relaxed against the couch, trying to catch his breath as relief ran through every part of him. He hadn’t realized how pent up and needy he’d been, but now it felt like he could actually rest until it came time for him to deliver the babies.  
  
Gyurtek was just moving to clean them both up when they heard another knock on his door, and the two had to jump to it to clean up a little more quickly. By the time he opened the passcode on the door to let whoever his guest was in, he was sitting up cleaned up while Gyurtek was in the bathroom hastily washing out the cloth he’d used to clean the both of them up. Before his friend could return, his mother stepped into the room, dropping a gift basket of goodies on the counter and turning—just in time to see her son sit up, a hand resting carefully on his belly. She had come by to ask him how his trip to earth had gone, but she got her answer much sooner than she anticipated, honestly. The Corvasian woman’s eyes widened considerably at the sight of her son, but she was crossing the room before he could even crane his head to greet her.  
  
“Serax! Oh my, what have you gotten yourself into?” She gasped, sitting on the couch next to him and reaching out to touch his stomach without waiting at all. His sister, who was bad at dealing with these sorts of situations, moved off to the kitchen of his home to avoid seeing too much of what had happened to her brother, and she began to prepare them all a lunch instead.  
  
“The human I picked turned out to be a little more rowdy than what I expected,” he answered with a tiny smile, letting his mom rub her fingers over the swell of his stomach. It was clear that despite her surprise, there was a little excitement in her eyes. Her other grandchildren had always been sent off young for the proper education, but that was because they had been fetched, already born, from earth. To think that Serax would be bearing grandchildren himself made her wonder if he was going to wind up home-educating them, and keeping them around for her to enjoy the company of for several years to come.  His mother marveled at the subtle movements she could see his stomach making, with the active babies inside of him squirming and moving each time he adjusted his sitting. They were quite excited, even if they were unintentionally causing him some strain, which his mother petted his hair for gently to try and offer him some sort of comfort against their squirming.  
  
“They are a less evolved species, dear,” his mother fussed, “you can’t honestly expect them to be able to control themselves. But look at you! So big, I wonder how many you’re carrying?” Just as she was cooing to her son’s stomach, though, he shifted in a sudden bit of alarm, moving forward on the edge of the couch just as a wet spot spread down the pants of his leg. She started to ask for a moment if he might have had an accident and that there was no shame in it considering the pressure that carrying children must have put on his insides, but very quickly, Serax’s eyes rounded as a faint ‘ _oh!’_ escaped his lips. Apparently, it was a much more serious event than she had anticipated.  
  
“Your water broke!” She observed in surprise, moving to help him lay back down against the pillows he’d arranged for himself. While Corvas did have hospitals, they were more inclined for emergencies an injuries rather than childbirth, which was such a common occurrence that most just educated themselves and handled it at home. With a little help, she called Gyurtek back, and both moved to help Serax remove his pants and spread his legs, getting comfortable while also making sure he left himself as open as possible to make the process easier. His best friend came running with a stack of towels and a little pitcher of warm water brought to make the process a little easier, while his sister rushed into the room despite her hesitation about dealing with the situation. They would all be needed in the next hour or so.  
  
The first contractions came slowly, but with enough pain that made the poor father-to-be gasp with tears in his eyes. He wasn’t dilated enough to give birth just yet, but fortunately sleeping with Gyurtek had helped him loosen up a bit, making sure that the process wouldn’t be as painful as it might have been without him. Corvasian bodies were quick to adapt on their own, but little things often made birth easier, including taking another mate just before delivery like he had done—likely instinctual at that point, even if he’d never done it first hand himself.  
  
He stretched out, taking deep breaths until he felt the shift of movement inside of him, and he knew that it was his first child ready to be born; biting hard against his lower lip, Serax took a deep breath and clenched his mother’s hand, before lifting his hips a bit. He dug his heels and toes down against the couch and with Gyurtek’s hands under him giving him a prop, he began to push. It was a difficult process at first, because it felt no matter how much he moved or pushed, there was no movement and no relief—until he felt the shifting start, the slow stretching that was incredibly painful at first. It started in his lower stomach and gradually moved to this hips, and then, in a rush of liquid all at once, he felt the pressure go slack right as Gyurtek brought up his first child.  
  
Serax felt himself relax for just a moment as a quietness fell over the room—there was no mistaking the soft, peachy flesh of a human baby. Instead of a Corvasian, it seemed that his children—and yes, there were certainly more than one considering the roundness to his belly and the fact that he could feel movement still—would all be human. But he still felt nothing but love at the first sight of the little newborn, a baby girl who was wriggling in Gyurtek’s arms until Serax’s mother moved in to take her, handling the umbilical cord before wrapping the girl in one of the soft towels that Gyurtek had brought from the bathroom. The first child was safely swaddled in her arms, before being laid at the end of the wide couch, fussy and crying before she returned to her son’s side. Serax’s sister, Leema, took it up as her responsibility to begin watching over the children.  
  
Serax had a little more difficulty in handling the second child—it felt like no matter how hard he pushed, he couldn’t manage to push the infant trying to work through him any easier, and it wasn’t long until his mother had to wipe sweat from his brow, Serax whining in pain as he tried to even his breathing again, less he risk not being able to have the child safely. Finally, after a series of heavy breaths and systematic, rhythmic pushing, he managed to start to ease himself through the difficulty of what would be the second birth. After thirty minutes of struggling and trying not to push himself so hard that he’d hurt himself in the child, the second baby crowned, and Gyurtek was able to help ease it from his friend’s body. A son was born, and Gyurtek brought the already screaming baby boy up so Serax’s mother could help wrap and clean this one as well, handling him directly over to Leema this time to be placed with his sister.  
  
Fortunately for Serax, the difficulty of the second child had left him far more prepared for the third. Despite his exhaustion, he was able to shift to a somewhat more comfortable position, allowing Gyurtek to clean him up briefly before he placed his hands against his own stomach, rubbing circles in the slightly deflated rise there as he felt his last child still kicking within him. It was a comfort to know that it was safe, and after a small breather he set about the difficult task of bringing his last child into the world as well. With the stretching of his body from the first two infants, it was a little more difficult to push, but it was easier for the child to start to move through him on its own. There was a little grunt of exertion as he took on the struggle of pushing the third one out, but to his relief, it was only about ten minutes later when he felt the final release of the pressure in him, and saw Gyurtek lift the last child—another boy, it seemed—for his mother to take. Finally, it seemed there were no more children to be born, and Serax relaxed against the pillows, exhausted from the difficult birth. He had never imagined there had been three children growing in him throughout the day, but he couldn’t imagine it having been any other way, now.  
  
He wondered briefly about the farmer, and if the farmer knew that somewhere out there, he had fathered three beautiful human babies. The thought brought a smile to his face as each of the people who had helped him bring his babies into the world took a child, bringing the oldest two to him first—they seemed to be the fussiest, having been tended to by their somewhat grumpy aunt. As Leema and his mother helped him balance the two of them in his arms, directing each infant to a swollen, milk-filled breast, he wondered about the future of the three infants. Three humans growing up on Corvas would certainly cause some attention to be brought to them, but considering who their father was, he had no doubt that they would fit in just fine—and be popular among the aliens, once they were grown up.


	2. Probing the Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serax returns a year later to show Jacob their children--and also because it's his next mating cycle.

Though Corvasian pregnancies were amplified several times the speed of what one would expect from a human pregnancy, the growth rate of their children was roughly the same. Once born, Corvasian children grew at the same rate as humans did—so it was no real surprise to Serax that, after about a year, his human children were still in their tiny, cute sizes. He loved all of them and was delighted with the fact that raising humans wasn’t _too_ different from raising children of his own kind, and after doing so well with them for so long, he decided to show off to their human father. However, his body had decided that a year was definitely long enough since his last birth that he could feel that drive to mate again—and this time, he didn’t plan on letting the farmer turn it around on him again. Maybe it was partially revenge for the slight embarrassment he’d had last time about being so well dominated, but he wanted to get the upper hand against Jacob this time.   
  
He was quite proud of his little children, and part of him wanted to share that joy. He knew that while it was Corvasian culture to take the children after the humans had given birth to them, he trusted the farmer that had given him his own human children a year ago, and that the man had looked quite lonely when he’d left him there after getting bred by him. Perhaps he was just proud of how well he was doing with raising the human babies, or he couldn’t quite get the farmer out of his head—either way, it was sometime in the mid-afternoon when he found his way back to earth, with the triplets he’d given birth to a year ago in tow. He’d settled them in a large basket, with plenty of room to hold all three of them comfortably for the trip.  
  
Jacob wasn’t in the fields this time, when Serax’s ship landed off in the same wooded area that it had previously. With his children in a wide basket that he’d carried along specifically to give them a place to rest and sleep in, Serax passed the same field he’d seen in him in last time, and eventually wandered up to the house where they’d conceived their children. Serax spent most of the afternoon looking for him, and by the time he decided on going to the house, the sun was starting to set in the distant sky. Serax was getting a little impatient—but he knew that that was just the biological instinct to mate and get some sort of relief making him a little grumpy. He had his hopes set on the house, though, since he knew humans tended to go seek shelter in the dark of nights.   
  
It was here Serax found Jacob, repairing the railing of the porch. The human nearly jumped in surprise at seeing the alien—even if it had been a year, he was entirely familiar, and he could have never forgotten the heated afternoon they’d spent together so many months ago. “It’s you,” Jacob nearly gasped, eyes widening as he almost dropped the hammer he’d been working with. Serax offered him a polite, nearly mischievous smile and adjusted the basket he’d been carrying for most of the afternoon. Jacob couldn’t see what was in it, but in the hum of afternoon crickets, he could swear that he heard a soft babbling from the basket, and see it shift and move in Serax’s arms. It wasn’t a violent movement—just one that could be expected from something inside of the basket moving around subtly, and not something that could be explained by Serax just shifting it in his grasp.  
  
“It’s me,” the alien agreed, taking a few steps up the stairs. Jacob didn’t seemed too worried at the sight of him, perhaps even a little excited to see the strange alien that no one had ever believed him about when he’d tried telling them over the last year. He was almost at a loss for words as he stood straight, until he realized that making Serax wait on the porch was a bit rude, so he moved to open the door quickly and invite him in. He’d spent so much time looking at the basket curiously that he’d nearly forgotten that his alien was, in fact, still a guest.   
  
Serax took the invitation with a small smile, laughing softly at the farmer’s eagerness to play a proper host—he was just as good mannered as he remembered him, but it also excited him, just a bit. He knew he was letting off pheromones again, and they always worked better in enclosed spaces. That wasn’t the only reason he’d come though, and he allowed Jacob to lead him into the small living room, knowing that the curiosity over his basket was practically eating the farmer up inside. Finally, Jacob cracked, and looked over to the alien with a bit of a smile. “What’s in the basket?”  
  
Serax let a proud little grin cross his features, and he moved to turn the basket around between them as he set it down on the little coffee table in the room. “It’s our children. The last time I was here, you bred me during my mating season.” He explained, and Jacob’s eyes widened briefly as he looked down at the squirming infants. He knew the alien was telling the truth—he had no reason to doubt him, but he also could see the way that each of the little children resembled himself in their soft features and bright eyes. Reaching out carefully, Jacob clasped his fingers around one of the little infant’s hands, only to feel the one year old squeeze back fiercely, babbling softly as all three of the babies looked on in some confusion at their father. They were so used to seeing Corvasians that it was a little strange for them to see a human, even though all three of them were humans themselves.   
  
A little light shone in Jacob’s eyes—though he knew that the alien surely couldn’t stay, and that the visit was only temporary, there was almost a longing loneliness in his expression—one that Serax noticed easily, and also one that he planned on amending before he left the house, as well. For now, though, he was more than happy to let Jacob pick up and play with each of the children, letting them tug at his hair at times and squirm in his arms, making him laugh with just how active they were.  
  
However, it had been a long flight from Serax’s planet to here, and arriving just on the verge of night meant that all three of them were relatively exhausted after playing with Jacob for a little while. Despite his excitement to see and play with them, he knew that they needed their rest, and he placed the third one back in the basket alongside his siblings to fall asleep. The three children rested next to one another, the picture of innocence and happiness despite their somewhat strange upbringing so far on a planet far away from Earth.   
  
“They’re precious,” Jacob mumbled with a longing for a family of his own in his tone, and Serax shifted to smile slowly, reaching out to brush his hand along Jacob’s. He’d been letting off his subtle pheromones from the moment he stepped into the house, so Jacob was more than happy to relax into the touch that wandered up from his palm to his arm, and then to his shoulder.   
  
“They are, but they’ll be fine to sleep here for now,” Serax coaxed softly, shifting to let his fingers brush up to cup Jacob’s cheek, his touch slow and affectionate. “Why don’t you show me to your sleeping area?” He hoped that if nothing else, for the human, it’d be a little more comfortable than their impatient rendezvous.   
  
Jacob didn’t seem to question this at all—he could remember exactly how much fun he had with the alien last time, despite the fact that the pheromones usually left the encounter hazy and uncertain for most humans. He was fully excited to see him again, actually, and the thought of actually getting to possibly share his bed with him this time instead of a rushed moment in the hallway was enough to have him taking Serax’s hand and standing with the alien with only a small, concerned glance back to the children.   
  
“Will they be alright down here on their own? Will we wake them up if we…” Jacob was very clearly concerned. Though Serax’s pheromones were sweet and tempting, he knew that he was a father now, and of course there was worry for the children that he had helped bring in the world. His frown lingered as he looked up to the alien, arms crossing. As much as he wanted to go and join him again and spend another bout of passion much like the one they’d had the last time Serax was on earth, he had his doubts about leaving the children alone.   
  
Serax shifted, and with a little device, the basket was safely encapsulated within a bubble. “It’s a safety bubble. Sound proof for when we’re travelling, and it’ll keep any of them from wobbling out of their basket, and alert me if anything happens or they start stirring,” He explained with a sly little glance back to the human as he tugged him towards the doorway. He didn’t know where they were going, but itw as easy enough for Jacob to catch the hint once they were there. The human moved forward, leading him down the hallway a bit to a cozy bedroom, and Serax was already moving to grip his hips, holding him place as he pressed warm, open-mouthed kisses to Jacob’s jawline and throat, and Jacob was hard in his pants pushing against his hips.   
  
Just like last time, the farmer moved, as if he were fully prepared to take control of the situation again—but Serax was ready this time, and with a firm little push, he moved to make sure that Jacob was spread out on his back on the bed, looking somewhat surprised. “Not this time,” Serax teased softly, palming him through his pants as a smirk crossed his features, looking entirely confident in his own ability to handle the farmer under him. Jacob couldn’t find it in him to complain about the new position, simply a little alarmed at the fact that the alien had been so stern about making sure he was put in his place this time. Instead of arguing, he moved to roll his hips up encouragingly against the hand rubbing against him, until the Corvasian was kind enough to start to undo his pants while Jacob started to unbutton his own shirt. Admiring the full, hair belly that was exposed to him, Serax moved to brush his fingers against the soft salt and pepper patterns of his stomach while his other hand pushed down his pants enough to wrap his fingers around the human’s cock, exploring the subtle differences in the skin than his own, still clothed and grinding against Jacob’s thigh.  
  
The farmer’s breath hitched, and he rocked his hips up into the grip on him to encourage the alien to stroke him a little, and Serax was more than happy to. It helped while he worked up a little friction against his thigh, until Jacob was leaking pre-cum and Serax couldn’t wait any longer. His motions were a little quicker, moving both hands to grip the sides of Jacob’s pants, pulling them down his hips and then his thighs and knees. He pushed them off of his legs, leaving him fully exposed to the alien as Serax let his fingers wander down and explore the cleft between his thighs to press his finger teasingly at the entrance he found there. He knew that with the slick lubrication that he produced on his own, he’d be able to penetrate Jacob easily, though he wanted to still feel the warmth he’d be exploring soon enough.  
  
Once Jacob was squirming against his palms again, Serax finally pulled back enough to push his own pants down, letting their members slide against each other with a few teasing thrusts of his hips, knowing that while they looked different, they were definitely for the same purpose, after the other had gotten him pregnant last time. Soon, though, he couldn’t help but find himself growing much more impatient, and he pulled back enough to line himself up with his entrance, pressing forward slowly in an effort to coat his entrance with the thick natural lubrication that he was producing in excess, relying on the tapered tip of his cock to make pushing into the farmer a little easier. Jacob moaned softly, feeling the tip of Serax’s cock start to press into him, stretching him slowly around his length. He remembered just how long the alien was from touching him the last time they’d been together, and as the thicker base began to press closer and closer, he couldn’t help but feel his body struggle to adapt.  
  
The pheromones in the air helped, though, making sure that he was relaxed and calm while he started to actually move. Serax pushed deep in a few, rocking thrusts, and Jacob gasped softly, gripping the bedsheets under himself as the alien pushed deep into him. Though he’d been more than happy to lean last time, there was something warm and enticing about the way Serax moved inside of him, and he felt if he’d had known that was what it felt like before, he would have happily let Serax claim him the last time, as well.  
  
Serax was wasting no time, though, his instincts driving him on to do this quickly so he could return to Corvas and put his children properly to bed. One hand pushed into the bed next to Jacob to support him, and the other rested over his stomach as he imagined it swollen soon with his child. The mental image had him moving quicker, rocking his full weight forward into the human to the point where the bed began to bang quietly into the wall above the headboard, and Serax grinned as he felt himself moving quickly towards his climax. Jacob felt the alien rock straight against his sweet spot each time he pushed forward, and that was starting to drive the poor human wild as well. The only warning that Jacob had when Serax did feel himself start to reach the edge, though, was the way his pace would stutter and skip a beat, before he became rougher, all but slamming his hips forward into the tight heat of his body. It was that roughness that had Jacob unravelling, his own hips jerking upwards as Serax wrapped a hand around his member—and just like that, with a single squeeze, he let out a sharp cry and came in a few quick spurts against his own stomach.  
  
Feeling the human tighten delightfully around him, Serax shifted to drive himself in firmly, groaning sweetly as he tensed, letting his own load pump as deeply in the human as possible. Though he’d never had any issue with his seed taking before, he wanted to make absolutely sure that Jacob would soon have a family starting of his own, a gift that Serax intended to leave him with. The two laid in the silence of the room for several seconds afterwards, doing their best to catch their breath as they lay panting together, with Serax leaned against the human’s stomach to get ahold of himself.   
  
Finally, after they managed to both recover a bit, Serax pulled free, and offered Jacob a hand to help him sit up. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Jacob’s forehead. “Thank you for helping me out again. I’ll make sure that this time, it’s repaid,” Serax promised, with a hand patting gently against Jacob’s stomach. Jacob wasn’t quite sure what he meant, but both of them got dressed again, and the human accompanied the alien back downstairs to see his children off one last time, hoping that some day Serax would bring them back to visit again.   
  
At some point, the farmer fell asleep on the couch, too tired to stay awake after being so well bred and after his long and eventful day. Serax noticed this, and smiling to himself, he gathered the children and slipped off back to his ship, knowing that the farmer wouldn’t have the lonely look in his eyes any longer.   
  
The next morning, Jacob woke on his couch, a little confused from the after-effects of Serax’s pheromones. Surely, he thought, the prior day had just been a strange fever dream of some sort, that the alien wouldn’t have returned after so long, and certainly wouldn’t have slept with him again—until he felt the soreness in his bottom from how rough Serax had been with him when he went to sit up that morning. Immediately following as well, the minute he sat up, he was hit with such a strong wave of nausea that he almost didn’t make it to his toilet before he found himself almost violently ill. He wasn’t normally sick, so finding himself in the bathroom for most of the morning throwing up had him concerned, until he considered that maybe, just maybe, the dream hadn’t been a dream.   
  
Only a couple of hours later, he began to notice the other changes in his body. At first, it was just the sensitivity of his chest increasing a little. It started around his nipples, though he wasn’t sure why—until he realized that they seemed to be adding a little bit of extra softness around the pectorals. Around the same time, his stomach began to grow as well. It wasn’t necessarily chubbiness, since he was already relatively round and portly, but there was a firmness to this rise to his stomach. It wasn’t hard, so he wasn’t worried about it being just gas or something bad.  
  
There was some pain in his ankles from trying to support the new weight to his body, so he decided to take a day off from farm work, since he’d worked hard the day before and there was no need for him to work through the pain. Over the course of the day, with some alarm, he watched as his stomach began to grow gradually before his eyes. After a while, he realized what it meant—the alien visit had definitely been real, and now, he could only assume that he was carrying infants, just as the alien had after they had been together last time.   
  
The realization that he was going to be a father came as both a surprise but also as a source of excitement. He had never thought that anyone would join him on the farm, much less that he would ever be able to have children to raise as well. He had somewhat resigned himself to how things were, but now things would all change. By the afternoon, his stomach was nearly four times the size that it was normally, full and swollen and every time he brushed his fingers over his stomach, he could swear that he was starting to feel subtle, faint movements from within. He could only imagine that it was the children that was now growing in him.   
  
Along the way, his pectorals softened, and began to grow full, soft deposits of milk-producing nodes. By the time his stomach was so large, he now had a soft set of breasts that he could only imagine that would be used for feeding his children as well. After he started to feel the kicks from his stomach, he could feel the way that his stomach was drawing taut until finally, around four in the afternoon, he felt a strange little ‘pop!’ Worried, he pulled up his shirt (which had been stretched over his chest for a little while, and he’d intended to take it off a little sooner), only to see that his belly button had popped out at one point. He rubbed his hand slowly over his full stomach, feeling the kicking of the children growing inside of him, feeling his pinky circle his now popped-out belly button.   
  
Shortly after, he felt a knock on his door. While he wasn’t expecting company, he slowly pushed himself up to move towards his door, removing his shirt considering how tight it felt around him now. Opening the door shirtless, he was surprised to see the neighbor’s son, a twenty year old young man named Steven, standing there. The neighbor’s farm was a couple of miles away, which meant that Steven had driven over—the town was far enough away that it was inconvenient for them to go in often, and if they ever needed anything, it wasn’t uncommon for them to just go and borrow it from one another.   
  
For a moment, it looked like Steven had forgotten what he was going to ask for, looking in surprise over the farmer’s changed form. He didn’t remember Jacob ever being that big, and he could fully tell that his big swollen belly and breasts were a clear sign of change. “…Mr. Jacob, are you okay?”  
  
“I’m pregnant,” Jacob answered, his words coming out in nothing short of pride. While Steven wasn’t sure how that was possible, he knew that the look suited Jacob rather well. Jacob couldn’t help but feel a little rush of warmth, knowing that Steven was looking at him so admiringly, and slowly, he lifted a hand to slide down his stomach with a little, encouraging smile. “Though I didn’t expect to feel so….warm with it. I think my body’s acting a little funny. I’m kind of turned on.”   
  
Though he wouldn’t have normally hit on his neighbor’s son, seeing Steven’s eyes on him and feeling the changes to his hormones had him on edge and aroused, and Steven’s cheeks flooded red as he stammered for a moment. “…I… I could help you with that, if you wanted, Mr. Jacob.”  
  
Jacob let a single eyebrow raise, looking with an amused smile at the younger man as he moved to take a step back, making room for Steven to ender the house next to him. “You wouldn’t mind lending me a hand?” He questioned, a clear suggestive tone to his voice.  
  
Steven stepped forward into the house, closing the door behind himself with a hard swallow. “Not at all.”  Though the young man was a virgin, it was mostly because of how far away his family lived from everyone else, not because he was unattractive. Jacob knew that he’d be lucky to have the young man’s help, and wasted little time in moving to lead him back to the room where he’d slept with the alien just the night before, making sure to slowly remove his clothes along the way.   
  
Steven was treated to the sight of Jacob laying back on the bed, fully naked, when they arrived. The pregnant man stretched across the sheets, offering himself fully to his guest, and in his eagerness to satisfy his neighbor, Steven was quick to start pulling off his own clothing, unbuttoning his shirt and then his pants, which he pushed to the floor and all but forgot about. With the pregnancy so far along, Jacob was producing plenty of his own lubrication, something Steven was grateful for since he didn’t have any idea if the other farmer had any lube, and he didn’t want to hurt the older man.   
  
With Jacob leading him along and giving him soft instructions, it was easy for Steven to slowly guide Jacob to lay back down, and move between his legs. Steven was able to part Jacob’s legs, moving to sidle himself between them as he moved, hesitantly wrapping his hand around Jacob’s length while he stroked him, as if he were exploring and learning along the way. Jacob was fine with letting him learn, but there was also a certain amount of impatience that was rising in him from the horny need that was rushing through him from the hormones of the pregnancy.   
  
“It’s fine. You can do more,” Jacob encouraged softly, and Steven took the hint, shifting as he propped Jacob up a bit, sliding his own hard cock between Jacob’s ass cheeks, letting himself grind there to try and keep control over himself. He didn’t want to finish too soon, knowing that he would be embarrassed if he wouldn’t be able to satisfy the older man, so he waited until he was calmed down enough before he began to press gently to the tight ring of muscle that was already warm, slick, and welcoming. Steven groaned softly as he started to push in. Jacob, who had been used the tapered member of his alien lover, was rather surprised by the thickness of the younger man’s head pushing into him in comparison to the one he’d had last night.   
  
Swallowing hard, Jacob let out a shaking moan as he parted his legs a little further, trying to get Steven as deeply in him as possible. Steven took full advantage at the better wiggle room, sliding himself to where he could push his hips flush with the farmer’s. For a moment, he didn’t dare move, not wanting to overstimulate himself and move too quickly. However, Jacob wasn’t quite so willing to wait, rolling his hips against the younger man’s in a way that had Steven shivering and gripping at his thighs, biting hard against his lower lip as he struggled with the new sensations.   
  
Eventually, he knew he couldn’t wait any longer, and he was moving in a heartbeat. His thrusts were a little uncertain but quickly, jerking his hips forward against Jacob’s plush thighs and the curve of his ass. There was a soft moan as the younger man moved, trying to make sure he was making Jacob feel just as good. His fingers circled the farmer’s cock one more time, trying to stroke in unison to the unsteady thrusts he was rocking against the older man. The sound of skin on skin echoed in the small bedroom, showing just how hard Steven was slapping his hips forward, but he managed to make it a surprisingly long round until he finally gasped, moaning as he buried his hips firmly against the older man’s, pushing deep into him as he came. His hands rose from Jacob’s thighs, to rest up against his full belly, feeling the unknown number of children kicking and squirming inside of him. Steven leaned over him, panting softly as he rolled his hips just a few more times after cumming in him, trying to make sure that Jacob also came.  
  
From a combination of feeling the younger man’s seed flood inside of him, plus the sensation of the hands wandering his belly in almost a worshiping way, was truly was what drove Jacob over the edge. With a few little rolls of his hips against the last thrusts Steven sent forward, Jacob finished hard, cumming over his full stomach and over part of Steven’s hand.   
  
The two of them rested there, breathing hard for a few moments until Steven moved back, using the towel that Jacob had left over the back of his bed after his last shower to clean them both up. Jacob gave a little grin, almost encouraging Steven from their session, before the smile fell in surprise, with a little rush of water escaping over the towel right as Steven was moving to wipe away the cum between his legs. His water had broken.   
  
“Oh. Oh, it’s starting. I’m going into labor,” Jacob announced in shock.   
  
“Should I call someone?!” Steven asked, his eyes widening as he pulled back for a moment, and Jacob shook his head.   
  
“No, there’s no time, the nearest ambulance wouldn’t make it out here for another two hours.” Not to mention, no one really trusted the local small town hospital, either, after so many reports of malpractice. Jacob had been reading and checking on how to deliver at home for the entire day, and he was quick to direct Steven to go get hot water and towels, while he situated himself back on the bed with both hands clasped against his stomach, trying to even out his breathing as he felt his contractions starting. Steven scrambled off of the bed, going and getting the bowl of water and fresh towels.   
  
By the time he returned, the farmer was breathing heavily, kicked back against the pillows of the bed with his legs spread as far as they could go. Steven was about to ask to see how he was feeling, only to realize in shock that the first baby was already crowning. There was a little look of surprise that crossed Steven’s features as he moved quickly between his legs, laying the towels out on the large bed as he situated himself. After a little coaxing, getting Steven to encourage and time when he needed to breathe, Jacob was able to give a hard push to finally bring his first child into the world. Fortunately, since the pregnancy had gone so quickly, it seemed that the birth would go quickly as well.  
  
Steven was quick, moving after years of delivering pigs and cows out on his own father’s farm. He was able to clean up the first infant, using a part of sterile scissors and clamps from the kitchen to go ahead and take care of the first umbilical cord before he wrapped up the freshly wiped down and cleaned baby in a towel—turning right as he saw Jacob starting to push again.    
  
“You’ve got a little baby girl, there. She’s crying and doing just fine. Do you know how many babies there’s going to be?” Steven asked in concern, knowing that he still needed to make sure that Jacob was going to be alright afterwards. Jacob could only shake his head, breathing hard again before he leaned back, and grunted in pain as he started to push again. In worry, Steven swallowed, but squeezed his arm and moved back to his place between his legs. After another ten minutes of pushing, Jacob was finally able to start the process with the second one, another head beginning to crown at the cleft between his legs. Jacob let out a little cry of frustration at the pain, but with another firm push of his muscles, and with a little coaxing from Steven, the second child was finally born. Steven breathed a sigh of relief at the second birth, taking care of the umbilical cord as he had for the first born, wrapping and cleaning this infant as well.  
  
“A little boy. You’re doing so well, Mr. Jacob, you’ve got this,” the younger man encouraged, biting his lower lip as he realized that the older farmer was pushing *again.* He wasn’t sure how long it was going to last, but he could only hope that Jacob would do well for all of it, and that he wouldn’t need to call for an ambulance after all. The third child came a little easier than the second, and now with almost practiced ease, Steven was wrapping the baby almost as quickly as he had the umbilical cord snipped and clamped as well. “Another little boy.” He announced, looking on as the sizable stomach that he’d just been affectionately rubbing only an hour or two ago had come down in sizes as the children were born.   
  
“Last one, I think,” Jacob gasped out, eyes closing tightly as he felt the movement of his last child inside of him still. He didn’t know that he’d have quads, since Serax had only had three, but he was prepared to bring as many children into the world as need be.  
  
With a short drink of water and a break to deal with the pain of his contractions still, he finally began pushing again. This time it was a little harder. He was tired after so many, and honestly he wasn’t sure how much further he could go, but Steven squeezed his hand, looking so hopeful and full of life that he found a bit of a second wind in breathing deep and pushing so hard that he thought he might pull something.   
  
Finally, there was a little noise, a breath, a cry, as the fourth child was born. Already squirming and making quiet noises, the last child was taken care of as quickly as Steven had managed with its siblings, and the young farmhand looked up with exhaustion and a smile. “Another little boy. You’re going to have your hands full, Mr. Jacob.”  
  
Jacob didn’t mind at all, gesturing for Steven to start to bring his children up to where he’d shakily say up against his headboard. The children were already fussy and hungry, and he knew just what would satisfy them. The farm house would be a lot more noisy, now, he was sure, and he’d probably need Steven to come around and help him with building cribs and getting supplies for the new babies, but it was a life he looked forward to as a new father.


End file.
